Ash's Leisure
by Hi its Annie
Summary: Ash has collected all 8th badges needed for the league. He has 2 months before the league starts but decides to relax and meet up with the gym leaders he has faced along with old friends. Shalourshipping, Amourshipping and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Pokefans Hope you enjoy this story.

The sun shined brightly over my closed eyes which woke me up. Ash looked over to my Pikachu which was hugging his right arm tightly as it was sleeping. He picked him up and walked over to Bonnie and Clemont to wake them up as well.

"Alright guys, It's time to get up! " Ash beamed waking up Bonnie, but Clemont put his pillow over his head.

"Five more minutes mom," He grumbled, drifting off back to sleep. Ash sighed, knocked down the green tent, and removed the covers, revealing the sun. Clemont couldn't help but get up now. Ash looked over and Serena was no where to be found.

He scratched his head. "Where did Serena go?" He looked at Bonnie and Clemont who just shrugged. "Serena! Serena! You there?" Ash walked straight towards the nearest river to see Serena playing with her Sylveon. "There you are. We're about to head back to Shalour City to see Korrina."

Serena got up and smiled. "Oh that's sounds great! Are the others awake yet?"

Ash nodded and went back to the camp with Serena following. Ash got ready putting on his usual Kalos city clothes.

"Breakfast is ready!" Clemont yelled. Ash ran out of the tent along with Pikachu. Serena walked out with Bonnie and they all ate.

Clemont put down his plate and looked over to Ash. "So Ash where are we stopping first?"

"Shalour City. I want to see how strong Korrina has become since our last gym battle." Ash replied finishing his food.

Bonnie finished first, along with Ash and Serena. The pokemon ate their meal and finally Clemont finish his food as well.

"Alright. Lets get going!" Ash beamed.

* * *

The gang arrived to Shalour city shortly after their departure. Ash being battle hungry as always, ran full sprint towards the gym. When he arrived he stopped to see that no one else followed him or rather they couldn't keep up with him.

Ash opened the door and walked in. "Hey! Anyone in here? Helloo?" Ash looked over on both sides of the gym and she was no where to be found.

The door suddenly opened and a Blonde girl came in. She had on a white t-shirt with white and red pants. Her hair reached all the way to her knees. She looked at Ash and smiled. "Ash is that you?" She ran over to him.

Ash smiled. "Hey Korrina, how have you been?"

"Everything's been going great although my grandpa has still been giving me a hard time." She laughed. They both sat down on the edge of the platform used for battling.

"So Ash are you still training for the Kalos league?" She asked.

"Not at the moment. I'm taking a break and going to relax for a while." He replied

Korrina eyes lit up. "Really? I assume you haven't been in Shalour city very long. How about we take a stroll around the town."

"Sure! That sounds good to me." Korrina smiled and got up.

"Let me change first. I kinda slept with these on." She hopped on the rails and went into the nearest room. Ash walked over outside. He looked through the door to see if anyone else was coming. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were no where to be found.

Ash walked back to where he sat and the door opened again. Korrina walked in with her hair the same as it was when she came in, but she had on a short red and white shirt with white pants. She smiled as she was walking in.

Ash couldn't help but blush. "So how do I look?" Korrina asked walking up to him.

"Well...You look really nice." Ash answered trying tdissappointedo hide his blush.

"Really! That good to hear." She smiled. She then took Ash's hand and bolted out the door.

"Where do we start first?" Ash asked.

"Well there is a carnival nearby why don't we go there?"

The two headed out towards the carnival. While Serena and the others finally made it to the gym. "Ash, Korrina, You in here?" Serena yelled. The group searched around the gym. He was no where to be found. Clemont sighed and sat down. "Where could those guys be." He said under his breath.

Ash and Korrina walked around the carnival looking for interesting games to play. They stopped at a man wearing blue top hat, but white and black stripe shirt and pants. He was holding three small green balls.

"Come All to the this wonderful game! All you need to do his is knock down the pins and you win!"

Korrina stepped forward. "This looks easy how about I try."

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the Shalour city gym leader. What brings you here?" The man looked over to the guy standing next to her. "Oh is this your boyfriend?"

Korrina blushed furiously. "N-NO he's just a friend."

The man smiled and handed her the balls. "You just have to knock down the pins to win a prize." Korrina threw them but it hit everything but the pins.

"Aww" Korrina gave Ash a disappointed look. Then he stepped forward and extended his hand. The man gave him the balls. Knocked out the pins on the first try.

"Congrats! Which prize will it be?" The man asked. Ash looked over to Korrina.

"Well what do you want?" Ash asked. Korrina looked over and saw a big stuffed Lucario.

"I want that one!" She pointed to the one on the very top.

The man nodded and went over to grab the ladder. Korrina couldn't help but stare at Ash. While he was watching him retrieve the stuffed Lucario from the top of the prizes.

The man got it and came back down. Ash noticed Korrina staring at him in an unusual way. "Hey Korrina...Korrina."

Korrina suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked at the stuffed Lucario and hugged Ash. Thanks Ash.

Ash smiled. "It was no problem really."

"By the way Ash, did you come alone?" Then it hit him he forgot about Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

"Oh Geez I ran to see you as fast as I could they didn't catch up in time." Ash scratched his head.

"You ran ahead of your friends just to see me?" Korrina blushed.

"Y-Yeah it's been a while." He smiled. "I've got to find my friends though."

"I'll come with you" Korrina beamed. Ash nodded. "But they probably won't be waiting at the gym." Korrina replied.

"Yeah. The might be in this carnival. Bonnie probably dragged Clemont and Serena over here."

"In that case how about we check with every game to find them?"

Ash raised a brow. "Is that an excuse just to play more games."

Korrina giggled. "Maybe." Ash sighed and smiled.

"Alright let's go."

 **End of the first chapter. I'll try to update Asap. Feel free to leave review on any ideas. I was thinking of this going into a Ash X Harem.**


	2. He's the one

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my story.**

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie searched for Ash throughout the city until Bonnie eventually got tired. The gang rested at the Shalour City Park. Bonnie sighed then suddenly her eyes sparkled as she saw the lights emitting from a nearby carnival.

"Oooo let's go in there. It looks fun!" Bonnie exclaimed still mesmerized by the colorful lights.

Clemont shrugged. "Why not? Who knows, Ash might probably be there." Serena nodded in response, got up, and her and Bonnie followed Clemont to the carnival.

Bonnie was the first one to enter the carnival. She looked around and turned back to wait for Clemont and Serena.

"Wow this place looks amazing. Let's look for Ash first before we play anything first." Serena said in worried tone. As they were looking for Ash, it didn't take long before Bonnie could no longer resist the urge to play one of the games at the stand.

"Ooooooo wack-a-mole" Bonnie attempted to hit as many moles as she could in under a minute but she only managed to hit 20. The man at the stand winked at her.

"Congratulations you've hit at least 15 moles which prize do you want?" Bonnie saw the stuffed Pikachu hiding very deep between the stuffed Eevee and Dedenne.

"I want that one" She pointed. The man extended his hand, retrieved the prize and gave it to her. "Thanks sir!" Bonnie replied with a smile satisfied with her prize.

"Great you've won your prize lets continue to look for Ash" Clemont noted.

"Oh right! Let's get going!" Bonnie beamed. Shortly after leaving the stand, Serena noticed two familiar faces playing a game of ring toss. Clemont noticed too.

"Hey Ash!" He ran up to him. "We've been looking for you all day. I thought you were going to wait at the gym." Clemont tried to give his best "angry look" but he was too exhausted to even do that.

"Sorry! It's just that Korrina really wanted to go to this carnival." Ash reasoned

"Hey guys long time no see!" Korrina smiled looking at Clemont.

Bonnie gave Korrina a mischievous grin. "Oh? You and Ash spent the **whole day** together? Like a date?"

Korrina didn't answer. Her face grew a new bright shade of red. While Ash denied saying "no" and following up with "she just wanted to hang out that's all."

Serena looked very disappointed. The thought of the two spending the entire day together made her stomach churn.

"How about we all go back to Korrina's to eat and relax?" Ash suggested trying to immediately divert the awkwardness that Bonnie brought between everyone.

"More walking?" Clemont sighed heavily but decided it's best to find a place to rest for the day. Korrina stood by Ash's side asking Ash about how his other pokemon were doing.

Serena, on the other hand, was completely focused on Ash. _'We're only here for a short time anyway. She can have her fun'_ This thought comforted her and she became calm.

Once they got back. Korrina's grandfather was waiting in the doorstep. "Korrina where were you? You've missed hours of training!"

She looked away. "I was at the carnival." she muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I said. I was at the carnival! You know the one you always prevented me from going every year?" Korrina answered in an angry tone.

"Why would you waste your time there? It's your job as gym leader to become very strong so others don't look down on you!"

Ash came forward. "You know, everyone needs to take a break once in a whi-"

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN BOY!" The grandfather yelled.

Ash was a bit taken back and became really angry. "It apparently is. She is a hard working gym leader who has had a lot of victories in the past. Her break was well needed."

"Ash.." Korrina muttered quietly.

"YOU ALL CAN LEAVE! KORRINA YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" He grabbed her hand.

"NO! She's coming with US!" Ash pulled on her other hand.

"Why you little SPOILED BRAT!"

Clemont stepped forward. "Um excuse me..."

"WHAT?" they answered simultaneously.

"How about you both settle this on a battle?" Clemont suggested.

"Sounds good to me." The grandfather replied. "But if I win. You kids are BANNED from entering the Shalour City Gym and you will never see Korrina again.

"Alright then. If I win Korrina stays with me, and you will no longer have a say on what Korrina can and cannot do."

"A-Ash hold on. I really appreciate this but what chance do you have against him? I've never defeated him in my entire life. His Lucario is just too powerful." Korrina responded sadly.

"My pokemon has gotten a lot more powerful as well since I've last battled you. Taking on this guy will be tough but I know I can do this." Ash grinned.

Everybody walked inside the gym. Clemont went into the center. "The one on one battle between Ash the challenger and Korrina's grandfather begins!"

"Lucario I require your assistance!"

Ash looked at his pokeballs and sighed. "Now is a better time than never to test what you're truly capable of. Charizard, I choose you!"

Korrina, Serena, Bonnie and, Clemont gave Ash a surprised look.

"A Charizard eh? Well lets get this over with. Lucario use **Aura Sphere!** " Lucario sent out a huge burst of aura-enhanced energy towards the Charizard.

"Deflect it." Ash said simply. And with his right wing, he deflected it without taking any damage.

"What?" The Grandfather looked awestruck. "Lucario use **Power Up Punch** " Lucario ran towards him in with great speeds with his energy and aura focused on one punch.

" **Seismic Toss** Now!" Charizard vanished and appeared behind Lucario. He then picked him up and flew straight in the air. He threw the Lucario back down with so much force that the entire gym started to shake.

"Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Ash the challenger!" Clemont exclaimed. Korrina looked at Ash at disbelief before smiling and running up to him and giving him a well deserved hug.

"You battled well Lucario. Take a rest." Gramps said softly.

"Guess we are ready for the Kalos league aren't we buddy? Return." Ash said happily.

"Well I am a man of my word." He replied. Feel free to comeback anytime.

Korrina was extremely happy. "Thanks so much Ash!"

"It was nothing really." Ash laughed. Both his and Korrina's stomach grumbled. Guess we're both starving.

Korrina nodded. "I'll go make food."

Clemont walked over to Ash. "I didn't know your charizard was that strong. I wonder how it compares to Alain's charizard."

"We'll find out I guess." Ash smiled. He noticed an amazing smell and followed it into the kitchen. He sees Korrina putting the finishing touches on the dinner she made. "Wow that looks and smells good."

Korrina smiled. "Glad to hear it. You're just in time, dinners ready!" She yelled. Everyone came running in. Korrina then dished out the food to everyone. She gave Ash a lot more food than anyone else...besides herself.

Ash was the first one to try it. "Wow the stew you used for this rice is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it it."Korrina replied with her mouth full.

Bonnie and Serena enjoyed their food making delightful facial expressions every time they took a bite.

"Man am I full." Ash rubbed his bloated belly

"Same here." Korrina did the same. She then collected everyone's plates and washed them. "Alright we just added a hot spring-like bath upstairs. The girls will go first." Korrina insisted.

"Sounds good to me!" Bonnie answered as she walked upstairs along with Serena and Korrina, leaving just Clemont and Ash downstairs.

"Hey Ash?" Clemont started

"Hmm?"

"Why did you agree to battle for Korrina?"

"Isn't it obvious? I couldn't let her gramps control how she wanted to live her life. I guess that battle was probably the only opportunity she had for true freedom. Plus she looked really happy and anxious when we were at the carnival."

"Ahh I see."

"Guys we're done!" Serena yelled.

Ash and Clemont the stairs and entered the Spring. "Ahh this was very well needed." Ash leaned to the edge of the bath.

Clemont relaxed his head as well. "I agree my legs ached after all that long walking searching for you."

They both laughed enjoying their conversations.

Clemont was the first to leave the spring. "Alright Ash I'll be off."

Ash nodded and Clemont left. A few minutes after Clemont left he heard the sound of the door opening, but when he turned back no one came in. Ash sat still in the bath until he heard the door creak open once more.

"Haha Clemont, I thought you d-" Ash stopped abruptly after Korrina came in and closed the door.

"K-Korrina what are you doing in here. I thought you finished!?"

"Shh Ash! Keep it down, I don't want anyone else to find out I'm here." Korrina whispered.

"You didn't answer my question." Ash whispered back.

"I just decided to share a bath with my good friend Ash. Is that a problem?"

"No...I mean Yes, YES that is a problem."

Korrina went around and hugged Ash from behind, her chest pressed onto Ash's back. "I just want to thank you for sticking up for me."

"I-It was nothing R-really." Ash let out a huge gulp. Korrina giggled and let go of Ash.

"We should do this again sometime. Just the two of us of course."

"O-Ok" Was all Ash could say right now still in amazement of what just happened.

Korrina grabbed her towel and hopped out of the bath. After she left, Ash did the same, making sure the coast was clear avoiding any other awkward situations that could get him in trouble. He dried himself and put on his sleeping gear.

He walked into the room where everyone was already sound asleep, everyone except Korrina who wasn't in the room. Ash sighed and slide right into bed.

Korrina walked in wearing a just white t-shirt, white pants, and her long blonde hair was let loose. She looked at the sleeping Ash put on a mischievous grin.

* * *

Clemont was the first one to wake up and walked down to make breakfast. He opened the cupboard to see it stocked with pancake mix and syrup. He put on the teddy bear apron and became focused. "Let's get cooking" he said to himself.

Serena woke up next and looked at the sleeping Ash. _'He's sure is cute when he's asleep'._ She walked over and uncovered the covers. She gasped instantly as she saw Korrina hugging Ash while sleeping with her head on Ash's chest.

"ASH, KORRINA WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Serena yelled which woke Bonnie up in the process

Ash groggily woke up from his slumber. "W-What do you mean?" He asked half asleep.

Korrina woke up as well. "Good Morning Serena and Ash." She stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"Oh good morning Korrina." Ash replied. "Five more minutes Serena."

Serena became angry and grabbed Ash out of bed. "Why were you two on the same bed?"

"I don't think it matters." Ash obliviously answered. "Besides, I was asleep before she came in my room, so I had no idea she was going to sleep next to me."

"Serena Relax I just was uncomfortable sleeping by myself" Korrina said simply.

"Grrrr-" Serena became furious until Bonnie grabbed her hand and nodded as a way to say. "It's too early. It's not worth it."

"Guys Breakfast is ready!" Clemont yelled

Everyone in the rooms stomach's grumbled at same time. "Lets eat!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Serena sighed and walked down stares finally cooling off.

Korrina walked down as well. "I'll eat all the food before Ash comes down!" She yelled.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Ash yelled and zoomed downstairs.

Bonnie sighed and Smiled and was the last to come downstairs for food.

 **End of the 2nd Chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

 **For those who were wondering, It won't be just females from the Kalos region. Yes I love Elesa she's (2nd) my favorite. I might be steering away from adding main female characters besides Serena. Leave reviews if you can or have any Idea or suggestions on how I can improve my story! Enjoy c:**


End file.
